


Valentine's Day

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Hermione, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedded bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Kingsley celebrate Valentine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For inell who gave the prompt "Valentine's Day". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the sounds of cooking in the kitchen where her husband was making her breakfast. She pulled the duvet close around her shoulders and smiled as she heard Kingsley cursing to himself – he was a surprisingly good cook, when he wasn’t quite so nervous. He had told her last night that he wanted to make their first Valentine’s Day as husband and wife as special as possible, and he was certainly pulling out all the stops.

She had woken up this morning to find red, white and yellow roses scattered around the bed, and that the ceiling had been transfigured to represent the outside sky, reminiscent of the now destroyed hall at Hogwarts. She idly pulled a brush through her curly hair, trying to tame it in her familiar morning battle and smiled as Kingsley began to sing. He always sang whilst he was cooking...and whilst he was showering...and bathing...he barely stopped singing these days.

“Ah, you’re up!” Kingsley declared, entering the room with a tray brimming with food.

Hermione gave a tired smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Of course. That smells delicious.”

“Oh, so you’ve got your appetite back then?”

“Hmm.”

“Hermione?” Hermione hung her head. She knew that tone all too well; it meant he was going to fuss. “All right, back into bed for you.”

“But...”

“No buts young lady, you are going back into that bed and then I’m going to feed you breakfast and if you’re particularly bad I’ll give you a foot rub as well.”

Hermione’s pout turned into a laugh as she allowed her husband to lift her legs back into the bed. He planted a kiss on her swollen belly and then on the top of her head.

“Can’t have anything happening to my girls now can I?”

“I’m perfectly capable of...”

“Just let me spoil you, for one day, all right?” Kingsley asked, suddenly serious. He knew that Hermione was a more than capable witch but sometimes he’d just like her to relax a little. Ever since the War ended she and Harry and Ron had done nothing but hunt down rogue Death Eaters, with Snape’s invaluable assistance.

Hermione sighed and then gave in. What was one day, if it made her love happy? “All right. Just don’t...fuss so.”

“I’m going to have to lessen Snape’s visits, you’re even starting to sound like him now.”

“Am not.” She glared at him. “And how am I supposed to get him and Remus together unless they accidentally keep meeting here?”

Kingsley shook his head in amusement. “You’re glowing, you know that?”

Hermione blushed; when he looked at her like that, eyes bright and so much love behind them, his fingers absently twining with her own, she didn’t think she’d ever regain her skittering breath. “I love you,” she finally managed, gently pulling Kingsley forward so that their foreheads touched. “And you are going to be a wonderful father.” And then she kissed him, concentrating on Kingsley and only him, the way he tasted of freshly made coffee, how powerful hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her forward.

“God you’re beautiful...” he murmured against Hermione’s lips.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped and pulled slightly away.

“Well you are...”

“No, it was the baby. I felt the baby...”

Kingsley, eyes wide in wonder put his hand over Hermione’s belly and allowed her to guide it to just the right spot.

“Did you feel that?”

Kingsley nodded, speechless. He could feel movement, definite movement. “That’s...wow.”

“Happy Valentine’s.”

Kingsley smiled the widest smile Hermione had ever seen. “You know, we should make the best of this day. We’re not going to get one on our own for at least sixteen years.”

Hermione mirrored his smile. “You know, _that_ is a very good idea.” And she leant up and pulled her husband so he was lying down next to her. “A _very_ good idea indeed.”


End file.
